The present disclosure relates to a bidirectional DC-DC converter.
A voltage input to an electronic circuit should be boosted to a high voltage so as to supply energy to the electronic circuit requiring a relatively high voltage or to use the electronic circuit in an application field in connection with a system. In addition, it is required to drop a voltage input to an electronic circuit to a low voltage using a high voltage. To this end, modeling and analysis for a DC-DC converter as one of various step-up and step-down converters has been studied.
The DC-DC converter may be broadly classified into an isolation type converter and a non-isolation type converter.
In the isolation type converter, input and output stages are isolated using a transformer using a magnetic core, thereby ensuring stability. Further, a voltage step-up/step-down ratio can be adjusted through the adjustment of a turn ratio.
As kinds of the DC-DC converter, buck type converters are a forward converter, a half bridge converter, a full bridge converter, and the like, and buck-boost type converters are a flyback converter, and the like.
The DC-DC converter is formed as one chip with a controller that controls the DC-DC converter by detecting an error between output signals, and therefore, may be referred to as a switched mode supply unit.
The technological development of a bidirectional power converter has recently increased. Here, the bidirectional power converter is formed by combining, as one, a converter for charging a load by stepping down an input voltage and outputting the stepped-down voltage and a converter for discharging a load by stepping up an output voltage and regenerating the stepped-up voltage as an input voltage.